


A Place to Hide

by irocketh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irocketh/pseuds/irocketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cutest way to escape a crime scene. This idea is blatantly stolen from the IT Crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural or these characters, or the setting in which the characters are chillin’. Or even the situation they find themselves in. I pretty much just own the laptop I’m writing this on.
> 
> Warnings: Mild cussing and kissing without consent.
> 
> I wrote this for a friend because this is the only way I will accept Destiel becoming canon.

“Damn it!” Dean exclaimed as he rushed down the darkened alley behind the museum. He really should have known better than to take the inexperienced, recently fallen angel with him on the B&E while leaving his highly trained brother behind to finish translating the banishing ritual. Sam would have never been startled enough by a mummy to fall over and break an alarmed display case considering that he dismembered one of the rotting sons of bitches when he was sixteen.

“I apologize, Dean. “ Cas panted as the pair took a right towards the main road where the Impala was parked.

“Shut up and run.”

At that moment, the sound of sirens cut through the air and sent panic down Dean’s spine. This town was just big enough to make it nearly impossible to break out of the police station even with a man on the outside; escaping would prove even more difficult for two men who were supposed to be deceased. His eyes had just started to scan the street for shelter when his field of vision was blocked by dark hair and he was pushed against the wall.

“What the…” was all that escaped his mouth before he felt Cas’ lips press against his own. To call it a kiss would have been a very generous statement. It was more of an attack of ill-coordinated lips and an over-enthusiastic tongue against Dean’s completely unresponsive face. Soon, Castiel’s right leg joined the assault by rubbing against his victim’s side at a pace much too fast to be considered erotic.

As the noise of the police car faded into the distance, Castiel pulled away with a pleased look on his face.

“I believe we successfully evaded law enforcement.” Cas’ voice was, impossibly, even lower than its normal gravel.

Dean’s shock was quickly replaced by anger as he pulled away from the wall.

“There was a dumpster two feet away, Cas!”

The angel’s eyes flickered to the rusted container and then to the ground as a patch of color formed high on his cheeks.

“I noticed. However, I…” the sentence trailed off as the angel lost his confidence. He had never been good at verbal communication with humans and Dean in particular had always been more responsive to actions. Obviously, his advance had not produced the desired reaction and he scrambled to find a suitable lie since he had already revealed his knowledge of the alternative hiding place.

Dean was taken aback. Cas _had_ noticed the dumpster? But then why didn’t he… No… No. NO! No way was it because of that. Cas had never hidden his affections for Meg and he had been hiding out in the bunker for weeks. Surely, if he had previously had the desire to recreate the scene with the pizza man again, he would have acted at a more appropriate time.

Before Dean could process the information any deeper, the sound of their pursuers broke the silence once more. Feeling emboldened from his companion’s earlier actions- not to mention his desire for a better kiss memory if this was going to be his only opportunity- he reversed the earlier positioning and pressed Cas against the wall.

With Dean in control of the kiss, Cas seemed less frenzied in his actions. After a moment of unresponsiveness, he opened slightly so Dean’s tongue could explore his mouth. He let out a gentle moan that did nothing to drown out the sound of the passing cop yelling a slur out of the window; this, however, was ignored by the couple who were now pulling each other closer and deepening the kiss.

“I believe they are gone,” Cas broke the kiss to state.

Dean ignored this comment in favor of moving to the area behind Castiel’s ear and sucking at the patch of skin. Cas let out an undignified cry, but remained focused on the practical.

“Dean, there is a creature killing in this town.”

The Winchester gave up his task with a sigh. He wasn’t the sort of guy to force anyone who wasn’t fully into what was happening.

“However, there will be plenty of time to pick this up at the bunker later… That is if you want it to be continued…”

Dean’s lips curved into a smile as he realized he had wasted enough time already. The creature they were hunting couldn’t be stopped until Sammy finished his translation and that would take at least an hour longer.

“But Cas, can’t you hear the cops circling back? We need to stay hidden,” as Dean spoke, he dragged Cas into a darkened side street and began to lick at his neck.

“I hear nothing”

“Just trust me; I’ve been running from the cops long enough to know we’re going to have to hide for at least another half hour.”

“In that case…” Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and pressed him closer to his throat.


End file.
